From The Lost Land
by videle
Summary: "My name is Hiro Hamada, and I have been stranded on this island for 5 years." The Hamada's go on a vacation while Tadashi stays at camp, but tragedy strikes when the ship sinks and takes the Hamada's with it... Then Hiro, the only survivor, is found on a deserted island years later. (Loosely inspired by the TV show "Arrow")
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** loosely inspired by the TV show, Arrow, but you don't need to watch Arrow to understand anything.

 **Summary:** "My name is Hiro Hamada, and I have been stranded on this island for 5 years." The Hamada's go on a vacation while Tadashi stays at camp, but tragedy strikes when the ship sinks and takes the Hamada's with it... Then Hiro, the only survivor, is found on a deserted island years later.

 **WARNING:** contains violence, death (not major characters), and some spoilers for the TV show "Arrow"

* * *

 _"Dashi, Dashi!" came the excited voice of a five year old child named Hiro Hamada. "Look!"_

 _Tadashi, older brother of Hiro, glanced up from his book to see the boy showing him a messy sketch. "Cool! Um, what is it?"_

 _"It's a blueprint! A plan for a robot I got," Hiro explained. "Wanna build it?"_

 _Tadashi smiled and quickly shut his book. "Why do you even ask?"_

* * *

 _"I cannot BELIEVE you're on your way to high school already!" Tadashi cheered while entering the home they shared with their parents. "Think you can keep up?"_

 _"Duh!" Hiro huffed. "I'll be in and out of high school in no time!" he claimed smugly._

* * *

 _Hiro quickly skittered over to his family after the high school graduation ceremony. "I did it!" he exclaimed. "I'm finally done!"_

 _"I'm so proud of you, Hiro!" the Hamada mother, Sandra, squealed. "Graduating at thirteen!"_

 _"Nice job, son," Hiro and Tadashi's father, Makino, praised. "Got any ideas for college?"_

 _Hiro rolled his eyes. "To have them tell me stuff I already know?"_

 _Cassandra Hamada, also named Aunt Cass, the sister to Sandra, chuckled. "Gotta have a good followup plan."_

 _"No thanks."_

* * *

 _"YES!" Hiro bellowed happily. "YES! YES! TADASHI GUESS WHAT?!"_

 _Tadashi laughed at the sight of the fourteen year old hopping around excitedly. "What? Did you finally kiss a girl?"_

 _"Wha-no!" A blush formed on the boy's cheeks. "But Mom and Dad said yes to the vacation I suggested!"_

 _Tadashi smiled. "That's great! When is it?"_

 _"Starts June 20th," Hiro answered with another grin, which flashed the cute gap between his two front teeth. "I dunno when it ends, though."_

 _The older boy frowned. "I go to camp on June 17th and don't leave until two weeks after."_

 _Hiro's smile fell. "Seriously?!" Tadashi sighed in response. "Unbelievable. Can't you just ditch camp?"_

 _"No, I like this one!" Tadashi protested. "I'm really excited for it, actually."_

 _"Fine," Hiro grumbled. "But you'll totally be missing out."_

* * *

 _"Alright, Tadashi," Sandra hummed. "Have fun, okay? And stay safe. Aunt Cass-"_

 _"Is always there when I need her, I know," Tadashi intervened with a chuckle. "Thanks, mom."_

 _Sandra grinned and kissed the teenager on his forehead. "Have fun!"_

 _Hiro handed Tadashi a bracelet. With a curious blink of his eyes, the older brother asked, "What's the bracelet for?"_

 _The fourteen year old shrugged. "I dunno. I saw it, bought it, and decided to give it to you."_

 _The bracelet was simple, just three pieces of leather weaved together in a braid-like function. It clipped securely around Tadashi's wrist._

 _"Thank you, Hiro," Tadashi murmured with a grin._

 _Hiro smiled back. "You're welcome. Bye, nerd! Try to have fun!"_

 _Tadashi laughed. "Bye nerd!"_

* * *

 _"This ship looks awesome!" Hiro mused as he boarded the vessel with his parents. "This vacation is going to be amazing!"_

* * *

 _Hiro flinched as another crack of lightning rang throughout the ship. He peeked out the window to see ocean waves lapping at the glass, and it made the boy nervous at how high the water was._

 _"Mom? Dad?" he called. "Uh, is this safe?"_

 _Sandra and Makino perked up from their conversation. "Of course," Sandra assured. "We're safe, Hiro."_

 _Another strike of lightning came, followed by a boom of thunder._

 _"You sure 'bout that?" Hiro quipped._

 _Makino chuckled. "Hiro, we're going to be fine."_

* * *

 _Later that evening, during night, Hiro struggled to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, unable to fall into a slumber. It was still raining, but not heavily. The lightning and thunder was gone too._

 _BOOM!_

 _Spoke too soon._

 _Hiro huffed and stood from bed. But as he was preparing to go to his parents' room, the ship tilted dramatically. The fourteen year old yelped as he went skirting to the side, struggling to keep his balance._

 _"Mom! Dad!" he shouted. Nothing._

 _The rain was now heavy and overwhelming, along with the spontaneous bouts of lightning and thunder. Hiro flinched and yelped as he tried heading towards his parents' room._

 _Once he reached Sandra and Makino's room, he was surprised to find them already standing from bed and examining the view from the window intensely._

 _"Mom! Dad!" Hiro exclaimed. "What's happening? Are we safe?"_

 _"Yes," Sandra assured. "It'll pass. We're safe, Hir-"_

 _And chaos reigned._

 _Everything went vertical as the ship leaned sideways. Objects went flying across the room, and the three Hamada's screamed in surprise, fear, and panic._

 _Hiro raised his head just in time to see his mother being sucked out the window and into the ocean._

* * *

 _Tadashi was playing with the other kids at camp when a camp counselor approached him._

 _"Tadashi?" the woman asked. "Can you come here for a moment?"_

 _Tadashi bid his friends goodbye, then headed towards the counselor. "Yes?" he answered, fearing he was in trouble for something he couldn't remember._

 _"Tadashi... I-I have some bad news for you," the blonde murmured sadly. "I got a phone call and I need you to come to my office to talk to someone."_

 _The teenager swallowed thickly. "Am I in trouble?"_

 _"No, sweetie," she assured. "Just-come with me."_

 _They headed towards the counselor's office, where a man stood patiently. He turned and stared at Tadashi with sad, sympathetic eyes._

 _"Tadashi?" he queried. Tadashi nodded fearfully. "I have some tragic news for you. Your aunt is on her way."_

 _"W-what is it?"_

 _"Your brother, mother, and father were involved in an... accident."_

 _Tadashi froze and his blood ran cold. His heart stopped and his breathing hitched. "W-what do you mean?"_

 _"The ship they were aboard has been reported sunken."_

 _And Tadashi broke._


	2. Chapter 2

Ragged breathing could be heard from the figure that darted past forest greenery. He dodged obstacles flawlessly, hopping from boulder to boulder on his way towards the beach. With a grunt, he jumped up to grasp onto a tree branch and swung forward, launching himself farther.

The man halted once he reached a certain spot, being a ledge of rock with an assortment of the weapons he had gathered on the island.

The rugged man, face hidden behind his shaggy black hair and the green hood he wore, grasped for a particular arrow from his collection. He yanked it across the boulder's surface, successfully igniting the tip of the arrow. Then he notched it onto a bow he wielded.

The man inhaled slowly, then exhaled and simultaneously released the fiery arrow.

It went zooming through the air, right towards a giant pile of wood, leaves, and other flammable objects. The moment it collided with the pile, it set fire, creating a small explosion.

With his mission done, the man gathered his weapons and headed towards where he had shot the arrow.

Once he reached the spot, there were already fishermen there.

His rescuers.

* * *

Ever since the death of Sandra, Makino, and Hiro, life hadn't been the same. It was far from it. Cass had gotten a call with the news and had burst into tears, unable to stand properly and falling to the floor. Meanwhile, her remaining nephew, Tadashi, was at camp, completely oblivious to the tragedy.

Cass had reached camp just minutes after Tadashi received the news. The poor teenager was in shock, staring blankly ahead while struggling to breathe. Once he saw Cass, it must've triggered something, because then he was crying just as violently as she had.

Tadashi threw himself into his work. His two friends, Wasabi and GoGo, helped distract him. They all focused on their robotics, sharing the passion together.

Cass gained guardianship over Tadashi, and the teenager moved into the third floor of the Lucky Cat Cafe building, which contained a bedroom and bathroom.

Tadashi miraculously graduated high school. He had been absent often, due to grieving, but his grades made up for it. Cass had to comfort him when she caught him crying a few hours after the graduation ceremony.

Often the two Hamada's would visit the nearby cemetery, where three empty coffins were placed beneath the ground. Cass noticed that Tadashi eventually let Wasabi and GoGo visit the cemetery with him.

After graduating high school, Tadashi yearned for another distraction. He found one.

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was the dream college he always wanted, and it was in the same city he already resided in. He applied for it, along with his two friends, and they were all accepted.

Soon after, Tadashi befriended more people. It was usually the same people that he brought home, though. Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred, all from SFIT. Fred wasn't a student, though; he was a mascot.

And now, at twenty-three years old, Tadashi was doing well. He bought an apartment that he shared with Wasabi. He continued attending SFIT. He still came over to the Lucky Cat Cafe all the time. Plus, Cass knew he still visited the cemetery every now and then.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Cass bustled around the Lucky Cat Cafe as she served customers. Tadashi took orders from the new arrivals into the cafe, but things were moving slow today.

Tadashi was pleasantly surprised when his friends ambled into the cafe. GoGo at the front, pink bubblegum being chewed as always. Then Wasabi, who waved happily. Fred followed behind, then Honey Lemon, who moved surprisingly quickly, despite the large heels she always wore.

"Hey, guys!" Tadashi greeted.

"Hey," Fred replied.

"Need help?" Honey Lemon asked kindly.

Tadashi shrugged and smiled. "Sure, but there's not much action here."

Minutes later, the group were hanging around the cafe. Tadashi would occasionally take orders from people that entered, but other than that, they all sat around a table and chatted idly.

Fred stood to steal another pastry, but was interrupted when the phone rang. "Tadashi, do I answer it, or...?"

"Go ahead," Tadashi responded carelessly. Turning back to the group, he resumed speaking, "So I just finished test sixty-seven of Baymax."

"Sixty-seven?" GoGo parroted with a cocked eyebrow. "You sure do have drive, Hamada."

From the counter, Fred's eyes widened. He leaned away from the phone and cleared his throat, calling, "Tadashi?"

"Yeah?" the young man asked, turning around in his seat.

Fred held out the phone. "It's for you."

* * *

Tadashi and Cass rushed into the hospital, heading straight for the room they were told to go to. They had matching tear streaks on their faces, and Cass had Tadashi's hand in a painfully tight grip. Nurses that they passed spared them several looks, but said nothing.

Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, and Honey Lemon hadn't come. The informant on the phone recommended that only family members visit, and that new people would only stress the patient.

Once they reached the door to the hospital room, the pair were forced to halt by a doctor who stepped out. "Good eve-"

"Where is he?" Tadashi blurted. "Is he okay?"

"Let me speak," the doctor answered. "I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" They both nodded, taking deep breaths and struggling to stay calm.

The doctor dipped his head approvingly, then continued, "X-rays show twelve fractures that never properly healed, up to fifteen total fractures. Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Burns, cuts, bites, stabs-" The man stopped, noticing how both Hamada's were panicking. "Tadashi, Cassandra, I'd like you to prepare yourselves.

"The Hiro they found, might not be the Hiro you lost."

* * *

Hiro waited silently in the hospital room. His hearing picked up the faint words of the doctor from outside the room. He also heard two other voices, both sounding concerned.

He recognized both of the voices.

Aunt Cass... Tadashi...

Tadashi's voice was deeper than five years ago. Aunt Cass' voice was about the same. The two sounded distressed, and Hiro easily assumed why.

 _"...twelve fractures..."_  
 _"...fifteen total..."_  
 _"...twenty percent of his body covered in scar tissue..."_  
 _"...burns, cuts, bites, stabs..."_

"The Hiro they found, might not be the Hiro you lost."

Painfully true.

After more gibberish, Hiro heard the door to his hospital room open. From his position by the window, Hiro went rigid and refused to glance behind himself just yet.

"Hiro?" came the disbelieving voice of Aunt Cass, like she was looking at a ghost. And she practically was.

Hiro, now at nineteen years old, had grown well, but through torrents of pain. He stood just at Tadashi's height, with fair amounts of muscle to his body. His messy black hair had flattened slightly since he was fourteen, and especially after he had received a haircut and shaved properly for the first time in years.

He had lost the baby fat on his face, and now had a strong jawline with light black stubble. His lively brown eyes were darker than before, but more alert. His signature tooth gap was one of the only things that had stuck with him.

When Hiro noticed movement in the corner of his vision, he realized just how close Aunt Cass had gotten. With a shaky but silent inhale, the young man turned to face her with a tiny smile. "Aunt Cass," he murmured in response.

Aunt Cass hesitantly stepped closer, but Hiro didn't move. With a little sob, she held her arms out and drew him in for a cautious hug.

Hiro returned the hug, fighting back tears. It was only when he heard shuffling that he remembered another person in the room.

Pulling away from Aunt Cass, Hiro whispered, "Tadashi."

Tadashi stood just a short distance from the two, eyes wide and jaw dropped. His eyes wandered across Hiro's figure, taking in every detail of what was supposed to be his little brother.

"Hiro," Tadashi croaked.

The two brothers embraced each other. Cass smiled softly at the sight.

Tadashi and Hiro held on for a long time, until Tadashi finally pulled away. He wiped away stray tears and then spoke, "Aunt Cass has plenty of room for you to stay with her, unless you want to stay with me."

Hiro frowned. Glancing over to Cass, he answered them both by saying, "I wanna stay with Tadashi." Cass nodded sadly but understandingly.

"Alright," Cass murmured. "Let's get going then. Is there anything else you need?" Hiro shook his head. "Okay, let's head home."

 _Home_?


End file.
